Naruto: Alernate path
by Moonwalker lost
Summary: This Story begins shortly after Kakashi's bell test, and partially followes the original storyline but with some twists and changes to keep you on your toes! Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, and maybe some others. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A new bond is formed

**Hello Everyone! I'm new on this site, and this is my very first fanfiction. I consider myself a great Naruto fan, and I do have some experience in writing. However English isn't my native tongue, and I apologize for any grammar, or spelling mistakes. What really inspired me to join the fun and become a fanfiction writer myself were mainly the stories of Marchgirl, Kyuubi123 and Kingkakashi. I plan to make this quite a long story which partially follows the original storyline, but I intend to make some major twists and additions to keep you on your toes. I'm eager to receive constructive criticism and inspirations, for what would a story be without readers or reviewers? But enough talk, and onward with the first Chapter!**

******EDIT: I double spaced the speeches and thoughts from most of the narrations, and added a few small notes to make it easier to read, as per your requests. I hope I did well o.o;  
EDIT2: Made some scenes more detailed, I think ill leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Japanese words:  
Baka=Idiot  
Arigatou=Thank you  
Ganbatte=Keep at it/Keep going(encouragement)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A new Bond is formed**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stared at the plain white ceiling above his hospital bed, deep in thought. Every few seconds the noise of the howling wind drifted trough the tilted window, otherwise it was awfully quiet. How did he end up in here? He remembered.

_I just had to take the largest dog, didn't I?_ He thought to himself in slight annoyance, remembering the unpleasant encounter with the minefield.

D-rank missions wernt his style anyway, but for his ninja career he would give it his all. he had a dream to fulfill afterall. Normally, as energetic as he was, he didn't like to stay motionless in one place for this long, and would make an attempt to escape, to at least get some ramen before we was dragged back here. This time however he wasnt as restless, he was ocupied with with thinking about...

_Sakura_… He returned to his recent chain of thoughts.

In the past weeks after Kakashi's bell test Naruto grew more and more confused about his feelings towards Sakura.

_Feelings…_He mused.

For some reason that word felt wrong in reference to the pink haired Kunoichi he was so obsessed with.

_Obsessed…yeah, that fits much better!_ He realized.

For another eerie minute he stared at his feet, before his thoughts went on.

_Since when was I…obsessed…with Sakura-chan anyway…_ He thought confusedly. He paused a moment at the suffix as if noticing for the first time how out of place it was.

_Which makes me think…why am I so obsessed with her? What reasons do I have to ask her for a date every time we finish our missions…_

Did she ever encourage him; pay him any kind of attention except for yelling at him or hitting him?

_Yelling and hitting…that pretty much describes…about any kind of attention she ever gave me…_ He noticed with a bitter laugh at himself.

His thoughts wandered off in a direction he desperatly tried to avoid, but he knew he had to go on.

_Maybe I should just give up on her…it's not like she'll ever stop chasing after Sasuke…_

He frowned at that thought. Wasn't it his nindo to never go back on his word?

_Then again…I never promised her I'd keep trying…nor did I ever truly say that I love her…do I…? _

This matter was confusing him, and the concussion wasn't helping ether. He yawned. Looking outside the window he could see the dark orange evening sky, and decided to resume dwelling on his feelings tomorrow. He shifted countless times, left, right, stomach, back, never feeling quite comfortablei n his posission. Finally he settled on his right.

_What an unusual evening… _he thought before sleep slowly took him away.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the morning, feeling somewhat refreshed. The howling wind had become a light breeze, and the rays of the sun promied better times soon to come. This would be proven correct very soon, but in an entirely different way than Naruto ever imagined. He had seemingly decided overnight what to do, and he couldn't wait to go about it!

_I have to get this off my chest now! _

He surged out of bed! the blanket saling to the floor. "Off I GOOO- woaah..."

He stumbled as the world was suddenly spinning...or were his brains riding a roundabout? ...When his vision was clear again he found himself on the floor.

_Oh man...guess the concussion takes a lot longer to heal than bruises and burns. _

He carefully picked himself off the cold, featureless floor.

"Okay, I'll just have to take things a little slower. Gotta grab my clothes first."

He found his trademark orange pants, orange-blue jacket, and his black t-shirt with the orange swirl on it in a nearby closet, and absent mindedly put them on.

_What exactly am I going to say to her? _

His slightly dazed mind was going through all the different things he could say, as he slipped his ninja sandals on. He leaned opened the window, and looked down the building face.

"Hmmm...maybe I should climb down this time..." he grumbled in annoyance, being used to dashing, jumping, and flying over rooftops and trees.

"Oh crap! The nurse!" he exclaimed.

There were steps coming down the hallway, towards his door, so he quickly grabbed his headband and climbed out of the window. Not wanting to get caught, he clung to the drainpipe, and slid down at an alarming speed.

_Oh no! Bad idea! _

He tightened his grip, and slowed down a bit before landing on his butt.

"Oww."

He stood up as fast as he could and rushed down the street, trying to ignore the pain, his new destination in mind.

* * *

Hinata had not very much time, as the training with her team would begin soon, but she was grateful for the time she had. They had agreed to start a little later, so that she could pay Naruto-kun a visit in the hospital. It was mostly Kurenai-sensei's doing, and Shino simply agreed. Kiba had complained at first, but when he got to tease her about it, for what seemed like an eternity to her, he was satisfied. She didn't hold it against the Inuzuka though; it was just his way of being friendly with others. She reached the hospital room she was looking for, the sound of her steps that resonated through the hallway earlier coming to a stop. Her gaze lay on the newly fixed inscription.

**_  
Room 046  
Uzumaki Naruto  
_**

She clutched the small, but pretty bouquet of flowers tighter to her chest, took a moment to work up her courage, and knocked on the door...

No response...She knocked again.

"Na-Naruto-kun? It's m-me, Hinata...m-may I- may I come in?"

Still no reaction. She hesitated a moment, and twiddled her index fingers, as was her nervous habait.

_Should I have a look? but he may be asleep, and I don't want to wake him...Or maybe he's in trouble! _

Her concern took the better of her.

"Byakugan!"

The veins bulged around her eyes, As the door became transparent to her.

"What? W-Where could he be? Naruto-kun? Are you here somewhere?" She asked a bit louder than usually, as she scanned the rest of the building.

Was he recently moved to another room?

* * *

Sakura was in no mood to talk to anybody, well except for Sasuke of course. The problem is: Sasuke isn't here! She had spent the whole morning to select a pretty dress, putting on some makeup, and getting her hair just perfect, so that she could look pretty for Sasuke. But he and Kakashi-sensei were off training somewhere, while she was stuck here with gardening work on some D-rank mission!

_D like dirty_ she thought to herself, and silently complained about her ruined dress.

Her knuckles were white, as she expressed a tiny bit of her irritation through her grip on the watering-can.

"What did Kakashi-sensei mean with 'unsuitable for training' anyway? My dress is perfect!" she ranted for the fifth time today.

She wanted to hit something right now!

"Where's Naruto when I need him?"

And as if by fate…

"Need me for what?" was his reply from behind her.

At first she tensed, but seemed to quickly regain her composure.

"Oh! Hey Naruto. What is it?" Her voice wasn't too welcoming.

A bit unsure he answered her question.

"I want to talk to you abou-" He started, but was interrupted.

"No." She said sharply. Her back was still turned to him.

"…What do you mean no? I didn-" Again he was cut off!

"I said no, I don't want to go on a date with you, baka!" Sakura said in a tone that sounded offended and offending at the same time. Somethig she was good at.

Naruto was ticked off now!

"That's it! I didn't sneak out of the hospital to ask you out on a Date! I simply wanted-" He didn't get any further, when a watering-can hit the side of his head with a metallic thud!

"I said no, you looser! Get that into your head!" screamed the pink haired banshee.

Naruto didn't react. Why? … He lay on the ground, soaking wet! clutching his bleeding head in agony!

"Oh no! Naruto! What's wrong with you?" Again, she sounded more offended than concerned.

When Naruto spoke again his voice was deathly quiet, almost despaired.

"You don't even remember…or don't even care…that I was hurt? That I was hospitalized? You…you didn't even listen…to a single word?" he uttered.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she just stood there, staring as he shakily got to his feet, his head hanging low

"what kind of friend…What kind of teammate…what kind of…of…enough!" A murderous aura radiated off him, as the cold wetness of his clothes was slowly turning into steam!

"…Naruto?" He shook in rage in response to the sound of her voice.

When he finally lifted his red, slit puplied eyes to glare at her, she felt her eyes burn, and her mind freeze…

**"Leave me alone!" **he all but growled.

The killer intent that washed over her was mind-blowing! And sure enough she screamed like she was on fire and ran like a chicken from the butcher. Naruto was barely conscious now. The wounds had fully healed in mere seconds, but he had a splitting headache and was mentally exhausted. And just like that the world went black again. Except for Naruto the garden was completely deserted, and aside from him and the pink headed Sasuke-fangirl only a single pair of eyes had witnessed the incident;

Scared eyes, angry eyes, caring eyes,

Lavender eyes.

* * *

"Oooh my head" He was awake before he knew it.

His eyes blinked a few times and then fully opened to take in his surroundings. He was back in his hospital room; his clothes except for his boxers seemed to be in the closet, for he was not wearing them. And his forehead protector lay to his right on the small table next to his bed. It was like the incident never happened.

_Was it all a dream?_ Naruto asked in his mind, to no one in particular.

Looking outside the window, he saw that the sun was setting…or was it rising? He stared at the ceiling. It was so quiet, he could hear himself breathe. But something was off, as it sounded as if it was coming from _two_ sets of lungs. And when he turned his head to the left he saw why that was.

"Hinata?"

There she was; asleep in a chair, right next to his bed. In her lap she held a nice bouquet of flowers. He was unsure if he should wake her, she looked so peaceful.

_Was she waiting for me to wake up? It can't be, no one is that nice to me!...but…..but what if she was? What if she is? I shouldn't let her wait any longer. _He decided.

He called out to her, but she only stirred, and settled down to sleep again. He took her hand and patted it a few times. Hinata yawned as her eyes fluttered open

"mmm…N-Naruto-kun! G-Good morning…" She stammered, surprised by the sudden encounter with her childhood crush.

Needless to say she was fully awake now, but didn't really know what to say. W_hy do I always have to feel so awkward? _She thought sadly to herself.

"Good morning Hinata…is something bothering you?" he inquired, seemingly sensing her discomfort. She smiled softly then.

"No, Naruto-k-kun I'm fine, a-arigatou…umm…you seem to be troubled y-yourself…umm…are you ok?" She asked shyly.

"It's nothing…just a bad dream…" he almost whispered, averting his gaze.

"Ano…would you l-like to tell me about it?" she managed almost without stuttering.

Naruto, glad about her mild forwardness, told her everything that had happened in his 'dream'. When he finished and turned his gaze back to Hinata, he saw a sad frown on her face.

"That was no dream Naruto-kun, Sakura really hit you with the watering-can…I saw it with my Byakugan w-when I was l-looking for you…"

That saddened Naruto, but he knew that now wasn't the time to dwell on negative feelings

"You were looking for me?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Hai, I came to v-visit you in the hospital yesterday, and when I found you mere missing I used my Byakugan, and after a while I saw- I saw what Sakura d-did to you, so…" Hinata continued to fill him in on what had happened up to this moment. She also explained what the Byakugan is, even about the Hyuuga-clan. It felt good to have Naruto's undivided attention. After hearing about the Hyuuga-clan it was Naruto's turn to frown.

"Why would they do that? Splitting the clan in two I mean." Politics was never his strongest subject.

"It's their way of protecting the clan's s-secrets…"

There was sadness in her eyes. The subject obviously was paining her.

"It's ok Hinata; you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Naruto said, giving her a friendly smile.

She returned the smile with a blush on her cheeks.

"A-Arigatou, Na-Naruto-kun, for being so co-considerate!"

The gratefulness in her voice brought a warm feeling to his chest.

_She's being so nice to me! No one makes me feel like this, not even Iruka-sensei, or Teuchi and Ayame, or the old man. She must be…my closest friend? _

_"_Umm…Hinata-chan…" Naruto started, suddenly nervous himself. There was no telling how she might react.

"Y-Yes?" _He called me Hinata-CHAN!_

Her mind was racing. Naruto gulped.

"Would you like us to be…to be friends? …cause you would be…the best and closest friend I ever had…no one is as nice to me as you are…"

He trailed off, knowing that his emotions were openly displayed on his face. He really hoped that she would say yes, this is a big deal for Naruto; almost everyone in the village held only hate and contempt for him, and to finally be this close to a person that held so much affection for him…_in a friendly way of course…_

It was taking all of Hinata's self-control not to faint, and her soft face glowed a nice shade of pink.

_Naruto-kun wants us to be close friends! I'd love to stay close to him! And this surely is the best way to one day confessing him my feelings! _"Yes Naruto-kun! I'd love for us to be close friends!"

Neither one had felt happier in their life!

"ALRIGHT! Hinata-chan, you're the BEST!" Naruto almost squealed, and glomped her head on!

"Eeep! N-Na-Naruto-kuuu…"

Needless to say, she had finally fainted and lay limp in his arms.

"Eeeeh? Hinata-chan? …Man, you fall asleep at the weirdest times I could imagine…but I guess that's just how you are…it makes you even more interesting…and cute…" _Cute? Where did that come from? Though I admit…she kinda is… _

He carried her to the other bed in the room, and gently, but almost reluctantly lay her down. It was nice to carry her. He found the bouquet of flowers on the floor, and picked them up. In between the flowers was a card, it read:

_I hope you get better soon, Naruto-kun; Ganbatte!_

_~ Hinata 3  
__

_So they were for me after all! She must really like me…_

He put the flowers in a vase and the card in a safe spot in his backpack. Naruto stole another glance at the still flushed face of his closest friend, before lying down in his own bed. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he knew that it would take some time. But with this new bond formed he also knew that things were definitely looking up for them.

* * *

**Phew! Writing is harder than I imagined, but I think this turned out pretty well. What do you think of it? Next chapter will be coming soon...next week maybe.**

**Thanks for reading!**

******EDIT: I double spaced the speeches and thoughts from most of the narrations, and added a few small notes to make it easier to read, as per your requests. I hope I did well o.o;  
EDIT2: Made some scenes more detailed, I think ill leave it at that.**

**~ Moonwalker lost**


	2. Fall of cherry blossom

**AN: Thank you folks for the encouragement, the inspiration and the advice I received for the first chapter. I will try to make it easier to read, as per your requests. Reviews are always most welcome, and as long as they make any sense I will take them into consideration. Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions for the upcoming storyline.**

**Japanese words:  
Ahou=fool  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu=Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Fall ****of ****cherry ****blossom**

**

* * *

**

A fresh wind was coming up in the region of Konoha, and anyone who believed in omens would say, that a great change is upon them. Most people, however had more pressing matters than listening to the wind, they believed. When breakfast was finished, one Haruno girl tried to sneak away towards her room as quickly as sneaking could be, but alas, she didn't get far.

"Sakura! Aren't you forgetting something?" Her mother asked. Sakura stiffened.

Yesterday, the day she had done 'it', she had received a summoning to the hokage's office, and today was the day she had to attend to it! And as much as it scared her, she knew that refusing a direct summoning from the Sandaime would be one of the worst and most stupid things a she could do. However she planned to do this the quiet way; she would go without telling her parents about it, and before she had to deal with her team, or her smart-ass sensei. She would just go there alone, and get it over with, but first she had to get out of here.

"I don't know mom, am I forgetting something?" She tried to sound innocently.

The Adult was just about to say something, when everyone present heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it." her mom said with a sigh.

Sakura's father was busy reading the 'Konoha news', and with both of them distracted she had her chance to get away. She quickly snuck up the stairs, to her room, closed the door, and went onto the balcony. She was already fully dressed, and ready to go to the hokage tower, she just wanted to know who was visiting them. _Maybe it's Sasuke-kun! _She peeked over the railing, but all she could see was spiky silver hair, and dark green clad shoulders

_Oh no, It's Kakashi-sensei! He must have come to get me, but no! I'm going there on my own! He hasn't noticed me yet, I won't let him humiliate me! _She promised herself in her thoughts, however…

"Sakura, behind you again" Whispered a familiar voice.

Sakura yelped and turned around. The only visible feature in Kakashi's face expressed annoyance and more importantly:

Disappointment.

* * *

Naruto was on the way to his apartment. He had been released from the hospital shortly after Hinata's departure. Sighing contently he replayed the memory in his mind.

He was lying awake on the hospital bed, trying (to no avail) to get a grip on the mess that was his feelings, when Hinata awoke. After a few awkward moments they had managed to have a nice, friendly conversation. Things were…different when they were together: Hinata stuttered a little less, and would occasionally even say a sentence without stuttering at all. And Naruto was slowly learning to drop his emotional mask when around her, and not hide the pain of his everyday life behind a big goofy grin. Though both were excited at the prospect of being able to let go of their restrictions, they also realized that old habits would take some time to overcome. Things were slowly but surely getting better for them. After a few minutes of this Hinata was the first to say goodbye, having to go on a mission with her team. Naruto had just continued to muse about what the future held for them, and how things would go with his team, until he was officially released 30 minutes and a disgusting breakfast later.

_Now I remember why I normally try to escape from the hospital. They really ought to put ramen on the menu! _

Just then his stomach growled. His first reaction would have been to round the corner, and rush towards his favorite ramen restaurant, but he was thoughtful of the flowers he was carrying, and headed home to get them in a vase, and put down his backpack. The looks and cold stares of the civilians and shinobi were even more intense today, as if trying to counteract his newfound happiness. Naruto clutched the small, but pretty bouquet of flowers tighter to his chest, and quickened his pace.

_I'm not alone!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura felt awful; Kakashi had never been so stern with her! Gone were his aloofness and his nonchalant ways. Even without the piercing stare of his right eye or the steel in his voice, this conversation would not be pleasant; if it could be called a conversation that is. It seemed more like an interrogation. He asked the questions, and made harsh statements, while she was hard pressed to give acceptable answers. It was all about what happened between her and Naruto, and about her overall behavior as a ninja. She tried to block out most of what her sensei was saying, but you had to be blind and deaf not to notice that he was very irritated and disappointed in her, concerning both subjects of their talk. Her nerves were already strained from a shameful eternity of being scolded by her parents. Sakura wanted to get going already, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's the point in doing this to me sensei? Won't I be punished anyway? Let me go!" She yelled defiantly.

"Like you just said, I _am_ your sensei! _Yet_ anyways, so it's my job to lecture you! If you're punished and how will be the decision of the Hokage, but what good does a punishment do if you learn nothing from it?" he replied seemingly unfazed.

He was glad though, that she didn't come up with a retort, he was tired of repeating himself. He dismissed her, but not before warning her not to do anything stupid In the Sandaime's presence.

Sakura however didn't think of her plan as stupid.

_The garden was deserted, so there were no witnesses except for the ahou himself. The only way they could even know about it is that Naruto told them. Of course he did! Yes that should do the trick; my word against his! Naruto sucks at diplomacy, and the old man will be easy enough to fool anyway! Cha!_

And with that she was on her way…

* * *

Hinata sat under an old tree, her hands sore and her eyes hurting so she had them closed. She could hear Kiba and Akamaru rustling around the bushes, probably trying to track a scent. She also heard a distant buzzing sound, and knew it was Shino, practicing maneuvers with his parasitic insects. She had already tired herself out by practicing the Juuken on a wooden Post with a cloth wrapped around it, to prevent splinters from stinging the trainee's hands. Sending chakra into the post with each strike, at a constant rate, and all the while keeping the Byakugan active and focused was hard to maintain. The same motions over and over; left hand, right hand, left hand, right hand, left, right, left, right, left, right and so on. Of course she didn't need the Byakugan to strike the post, as it had no chakra network. That just added to the training effect and difficulty.

Her chakra control was increasing, as well as her endurance with the Byakugan. The effectiveness of her strikes was a lot better than before Kurenai-sensei took care of her training, but the accuracy of her strikes was still a problem. Normally a Hyuuga learned the Juuken by sparring with other Hyuuga and learning the stances and movements, as well as how to hit the chakra points correctly from them, But Hinata still remembered _how well_ that went for her.

The memories of the cold and dark atmosphere in the dojo, of how hard the elders were on her during the sparring matches, of her father's cold voice and harsh word came back to her.

…_a disgrace to the name of the Hyuuga…_

…_undeserving to be the heir…_

…_a failure…_

Though In those dark memories was always a beam of light.

_You just watch everyone! I'm absolutely gonna be named Hokage one day! Believe it!_

The kid that always believed in himself, the one who never succumbs to the darkness in his heart, even when he hides it behind a grin, the one who gave her hope and strength without trying to, the one who unintentionally taught her what it means to truly be in love with someone: Naruto.

She thought of the bond they were forming together, and could feel new strength come to her; Hinata opened her eyes.

"I'm not finished yet!" She got to her feet, and faced the post with new vigor.

Left-right-left-right-left-right…  
_Nar-uto—Nar-uto—Nar-uto…_

_

* * *

_

Being the Hokage was a most tiresome job indeed, Hiruzen Sarutobi had long since known, but sometimes it surprised him how Irritated he could get, even over technically simple things. The incident at hand for example; Hiruzen had seen and experienced far, far greater evils, but the way this young Kunoichi had described the incident was frustrating. He took a long draw from his pipe, while thinking over what to do.

"So what you're trying to say, is that Naruto pestered you in a very inappropriate way, forcing you to resort to the watering-can for mere self-defense?" The old leader asked, perfectly summing up everything she had claimed about the incident.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura answered with fake assurance.

While trying to look confident, and hold the Sandaime's intense gaze, on the inside she wasn't confident at all. She knew that if she didn't convince the hokage, the consequences would be terrible; and that was about all of her concern. She felt no guilt for blaming all of it on Naruto, and lying to her superior. She wasn't going to make amends for that annoying blond baka that almost gave her a heart attack!

_Bah! Naruto will come back, begging for my attention anyway when this is over. _Sakura thought briefly to herself;

Of that she was so sure, that she didn't even think of any other possibilities.

Hiruzen now lowered his head a little bit, the broad hokage hat covering his eyes.

"I see." he barely said.

His voice sounded resigned.

_Did I do it? Did I really fool him?_ Questions were rampant in the girl's mind.

"You attacked a fellow Shinobi, your teammate no less, outside of a mutually agreed sparring or training match, while he was officially hospitalized, for no apparent reason I might add. You also lied to me, the Hokage about the whole scenario, trying to make the earlier mentioned teammate suffer the consequences of your ignorant actions. Don't deny it! We have an eyewitness, and I can easily tell that you're lying! What were you thinking, trying to fool me?" The Sandaime Stated with authority, leaving no room for argument.

Once again she felt utterly helpless.

"Haruno Sakura. Hand over your Hitae-ate and all the ninja tools you carry on your body! The Anbu will collect the ones you might keep at home! From now on you are no longer a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf, and unless you find someone willing to teach you, will never be again!"

Her world imploded at that moment.

* * *

Three Kunai flew simultaneously over the training grounds, heading for three different targets.

First Kunai - bull's-eye.

Second Kunai - bull's-eye.

Third Kunai - bull's-eye.

Sasuke smirked from his position high up in a tree. He was training all by himself, Kakashi hadn't come back yet. His training was going well, how could it not? He's an Uchiha after all; one of the elite!

_Unlike the dope and the bitch I have for teammates. hmpf._ Ah, how he enjoyed to bask in the feeling of superiority.

Kakashi said he was going to deal with Sakura before she headed for the hokage, he couldn't care less.

_Who knows, maybe we'll even get rid of the bitch, and get a decently talented Genin in her place… _He thought maliciously.

"Comrades. Hmpf. I don't need them anyway! I am better off ALONE!" he shouted at the targets ant threw three more Kunai as if trying to prove his statement.

First Kunai - bull's-eye.

Second Kunai - bull's-eye.

Third Kunai – miss.

…Sasuke stared with a blank expression on his face…

His brow twitched.

…it was deathly quiet…

His brow twitched.

…

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME? I AM AN UCHIHA!" Ye roared at the targets, and rushed through the handseals of his prized technique, and took a deep breath.

"**Katon****: ****Gōkakyū ****no ****Jutsu****!** "

Immediately fire streamed from his mouth, and formed into a sphere, before flying down, setting all the targets, and multiple trees ablaze. Sasuke smiled to himself before he heard his sensei's remark from behind him.

"Sasuke. What did I tell you about Fire techniques?" He said, clearly annoyed.

_This is going to be a long Day…_

_

* * *

_

**So here's chapter two, sorry for the delay. How did I do this time? What can be improved?  
Anyway, I've got not much time on my hands the next days, but I'll try to update next Friday, can't promise it though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Moonwalker lost**


	3. Reformation

**Sorry for the long wait, but school really has it in for me these days. Enjoy! **

**P.S.: It's the same day as in the last chapter.**

**Japanese words  
teme=bastard  
Tokubetsu=Special**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reformation**

**

* * *

**

It was afternoon now. The breeze had died down, and the birds were chirping every now and then. On their way to the Hokage tower Sasuke and Naruto came close behind their sensei. Naruto didn't know about the others, but he wasn't really concerned about Sakura, though that didn't mean he didn't care about the whole matter. He simply didn't want to think too much about her, it hurt. It hurt to realize that she wasn't who he thought she was. It was then that Sasuke spoke up, as they passed through the entrance.

"What's wrong dobe? Are you missing your beloved torturer?" he sneered.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! Don't act like you actually know something about people!" Naruto replied angrily.

"I know more than you numbskull can ever hope to comprehend!" he shouted back

"You might want to keep it down you two; our Hokage is in no mood for your ruckus today." Kakashi said, silencing them.

He knocked on said door, and opened in response to the words "come in" they all entered the office.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" He casually asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Correct, Kakashi. Have a seat everyone." The old leader said, gesturing to a group of three chairs in front of his desk, to the left. They couldn't help but notice the other four chairs to the right, but refrained from asking about them. They sat down, and he continued.

"First of all I have to inform you that Sakura is no longer on your team, nor will she be on any. She no longer serves as a ninja."

"You…you sent her back to the academy, old man?" Naruto asked disbelieving.

"No. I expelled her from the ninja program completely, she is a civilian now." the Hokage said, bracing himself for the reaction.

It didn't come. The blond Genin was stumped. Sasuke just gave a derisive snort, and Kakashi looked down muttering "thought as much". A moment of silence followed, and then it knocked at the door again

"Come in!" The Sandaime called out.

The opening door revealed Kurenai, followed by Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Kakashi greeted his fellow Jonin with a nod, while Naruto was shaken out of his paralyzed state.

"Hey, it's you guys! What brings you here? Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" He exclaimed, feeling a lot more cheerful immediately.

Once again her cheeks turned pink; as this was the first time he called her like that in public; and in the Hokage's office too!

"Umm…Hello N-Naruto-kun." she murmured, and made her way to sit next to her friend and childhood crush.

Kiba wanted to make another teasing remark, but was shushed by Kurenai. She turned back to their superior.

"Please continue Hokage-sama." she said formally.

Hiruzen nodded and once again explained Sakura's dismissal and the circumstances that brought him to that decision, but most importantly in what situation that leaves team seven. He explained it carefully so that every one of the Genin would understand.

"As you know most missions for Genin teams require a four man cell, composed of three Genin and a Jonin Instructor or sensei. Now while Sakura's attitude was very unbeneficial for a ninja, her dismissal leaves the team considerably weakened, seeing as how important manpower can prove. Also there were no separate Genin to spare and I couldn't simply take a shinobi from another team, since that would leave _them_ weakened, and would defeat the purpose of the action. Do you get the picture?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, and he went on.

"So I have developed a new system that only applies to team seven and eight, and arranges them to work together. In fact, as soon as this system is invoked, there will be no more team 8 and team 7. All of you will be one team." was his rather surprising reply

"So that means we would be a team of five Genin with two senseis? How will this work?" Kurenai asked a bit unnerved, while the kids whispered among themselves.

"Your teams will create a balance together: Team 8 consists mainly of trackers, and team 7 is more suited as an assault team. Kakashi is a Ninjutsu specialist, with adequate Taijutsu skills, while Kurenai excels at Genjutsu. When this new team is formed every one of the Genin can be taught in any of the three great shinobi arts, assuring that they all are able to exploit all of their talents. And since tracking and combat will be quite well balanced, your team will be suitable for a much wider scale of missions, not to mention your various, unique abilities which further add to that point" Hiruzen explained.

"But Hokage-sama, isn't a seven man cell including two Jonin just a little too much for simple Genin missions?" Kakashi pointed out, not sure what to make of this.

"Good point, I already thought of that. When a mission is given to your team the three best suited Genin will head out to accomplish it. If the mission is a particularly difficult one, a Jonin or more Genin will be sent along. The rest of you stay and train with the other Jonin, or both. You have to make sure though that all of the Students spend enough time training together as a whole to familiarize each other's Jutsu and skills, and ensure teamwork. Now, if you have any objections raise your hand" Hiruzen answered.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged heartfelt smiles. The new arrangement meant they could spend more time with each other, train together, and fight by each other's side. Shino and Kiba knew they would need some time to get used to their new teammates, but had no objections. Kurenai and Kakashi also knew that this solution was for the best. Only Sasuke thought for a moment about raising his hand.

_I don't need some pathetic trackers to back me up; I can work for two, if not for three! …but it seems I'm outvoted here, and I don't want any unnecessary attention….oh well, fine. _

And so he left his arms crossed. The Hokage had noticed Sasuke's arm shifting, as if he wanted to raise his hand, but refrained from doing so. He let it slide, hoping that the Uchiha could eventually warm up to his new team and loose that worrisome attitude of his, bit by bit.

"No objections? Good. Then all of you are named team 8 from now on, since the members of the original team 8 are the majority. You will have your first collective training session tomorrow; you kids have the rest of the Day off. Kakashi, Kurenai; Come back to my office in three hours so we can discuss your new training regiment, until then you may go home. Dismissed." he announced, and returned his attention to the paperwork that piled on his desk. Today was a rather busy day.

The members of the new team 8 turned to leave the office, except for two people. One was Naruto, who seemed to have more to discuss with the Hokage, and the other was Hinata, who seemed to be the only one to notice he wasn't coming with them.

"…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his gaze to meet hers, and paused for a moment.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I just have some unfinished business with the old man…how about we celebrate the formation of our new team at Ichiraku's, as soon as I'm done here?" The blonde asked with a foxy grin.

Hinata's face got as pink as it could without turning red as she answered. "I'd l-like that very m-much N-Naruto-kun…"

"Alright Hinata-chan, see you later then…will you be at home?"

"Hai, I-I will be, Naruto-kun. S-See you later." she replied, exchanging another smile with him before turning around and exiting the room. Naruto stared at the closed door a little longer.

"So, what kind of 'unfinished business' do you have with 'the old man'?" the Hokage asked dryly, promptly shaking the only remaining Genin out of his daze.

What surprised him though was the serious look in Naruto's eyes when he spoke.

"Hokage-sama…I want to make a request that…that you give Sakura another chance to become a ninja…" Naruto managed to bring out.

He had finally come out of his Sakura stupor, and held a considerable amount of resentment against her because of her longtime treatment of him despite all his attempts to build a relationship with her. But he also felt that completely and permanently losing her ninja-status was too harsh a punishment for her. He just hoped that she wouldn't be put back on his team if she got her career back. Hiruzen looked thoughtful. As far as he could remember Naruto always referred to him as 'old man', and for him to address him so formally all of a sudden said a lot. Nevertheless he wouldn't go back on his Judgment easily.

"What makes you say that, Naruto? Did Sakura talk you into this?" he inquired.

"No… I just think that her punishment is more than she deserves, so I ask you to at least lessen her punishment, or punish her in another way."  
_Jeez, I feel like some kinda jurist, rambling about 'punishment' like that… _He thought, feeling a bit silly.

After a while of thoughtful silence Naruto heard chuckles echo in the room. He looked up, and saw something he had thought he would never see: The Third was grinning mischievously!

"O-Old ma- Umm I-I mean…Hokage-sama?"

What could that grin mean? Was it a good sign, or a bad one?

"Just call me old man, Naruto, I'm used to that. As for your request about Sakura…well, I have something in mind…"

Naruto recognized his expression as the one someone sports when coming up with a prank or something similar; he knew it all too well. Being someone who enjoyed pranks, he let go of his concerns, and matched his expression.

"I'm listening, old man."

* * *

Walking down one of the many shady corridors of the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata's feet made almost no sound at all, as she was nearing her room. On the inside she was ecstatic at the prospect of going out with Naruto, but though it was hard she managed to maintain the stealthy pace, and the quiet exterior she had developed to escape unwanted attention inside the compound. She reached for the handle, when she heard a very faint noise coming from her father's chamber. She instantly knew it wasn't the sound of his normal daily activities, and that something was not right. She was unsure what to do now, as she made a few hesitant steps towards his door. She was afraid of him, afraid of her own father, because of his harsh treatment of her during her clan training, because of his coldblooded words in comparing her to Hanabi, because of him always being the rational and merciless clan head and never a caring father, not since her mother had passed on.

This time however, she overcame the fear that had been etched into her mind since early ages, as she put her ear on the door. Seconds later her eyes widened, and she started quivering upon identifying the noises. She staggered back from the door, turned, and retreated to her room, while a single tear slid down her cheek. She feared him, but he was still her father, and she still loved him. Those sounds that came from his room also reminded her of the darkest time in her life.

You ask what the noises were, that came from behind the locked door? It was the sound of Hiashi Hyuuga weeping on the anniversary of the death of his beloved wife.

* * *

Sakura was desperate. When she arrived at home the Anbu had already confiscated the ninja gear she was storing at home, thus informing her parents of her loss of status. They rejected her very presence by yelling at her to not come back, until she found someone to train her. Since then she had been talking to every Jonin sensei she came across throughout the village and training grounds, asking them for training, and everyone turned her down. Almost everyone…when she came across the last sensei and his student, she didn't even talk to them. The Jonin had his shining black hair in a _bowl cut_, and his eyebrows looked like thick, hairy caterpillars, and the shine of his teeth dazzled her. Not to mention the vivid green of the tight fitting spandex suit

, a crime against any sense of fashion! And those ugly _orange_ legwarmers to top it off. Sakura hated orange! And the student looked the exact same!

_There's no way I'll talk to those two weirdoes, they are unskilled creeps anyway._ She thought to herself, as she wandered the streets aimlessly.

Of course she wouldn't think that way, if she had seen the Taijutsu spar they had, shortly after she left the training grounds, but that was a moot point.

"Haruno Sakura." Said another voice from behind her!

"Aaah!" She shrieked and whirled around.

_DAMMIT! Why do people always sneak up on me like that?_

The voice had belonged to an Anbu, who immediately escorted her back to the Hokage's office. What did the old man want this time? He had put her career to an end this very morning, surely that was enough punishment! Or at least…so she hoped.

* * *

When she finally stood before him again, she kept her gaze on the floor, awaiting whatever may come.

"You called me back, Hokage-sama?" she mumbled dejectedly.

"Indeed Sakura and I will get straight to the point. I was spoken to on your behalf, and decided to give you another chance at your Ninja career."

"Really? Then I can resume training with team seven again?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think things would go well with returning everything to the old ways, besides, team 7 is disbanded" The old leader having said that, found the girls reaction was easy to predict.

"W-what? But what happens to Sasuke-kun?" she asked franticly.

_Thought as much. _He exhaled and continued.

"I will not go into the details of how this affects your former teammates and sensei, so to put it simple, they have joined up with team 8 now"

Sakura grabbed her knees and stared quietly at the floor the information sank in, and the Hokage inhaled through his pipe deeply before he went back to the main subject of this talk.

"Now, Sakura, let's go back to your own predicament. A certain Tokubetsu-Jonin will be assigned as your Sensei, to train you and go on missions with you. But For that to happen, you will have to accept another specific shinobi as your superior and master, whose instructions you always have to follow, with exceptions of things forbidden by the Konoha law. If you agree to the contracts terms, sign here." He explained while handing her a document.

She quickly took a pen and scribbled her name on the provided line, not sparing it a second thought. As long as her parents would be satisfied with her, she couldn't care less about anything else…except Sasuke of course.

"Good. Now I want you to go meet your new sensei and receive her instructions. Your training starts tomorrow. You'll get your ninja tools and Hitae-ate back from Iruka at the academy."

"Hokage-sama, just who is my sensei, anyway? And where should I meet _her_? You said she was female, right?" she wondered out loud.

"The contract explains it all." Hiruzen simply said, trying to suppress a chuckle.

Sakura read the first several paragraphs, until her face lost all color, and she stammered:

"A-Anko Mi-Mitarashi? My Parents warned me of her…!"

She trailed off. If even her new sensei was such a terrifying revelation, what about her new master and direct superior? She read further on. Suddenly her Eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and her face morphed into a visage of absolute horror.

The name of her master was…

* * *

Down below, in the Intel division's department, Ibiki Morino was leaning back in a seat, reading his favorite crime thriller. Suddenly a female scream of utter terror penetrated the normally sound-proof ceiling, from the Hokage's office above.

Staring in wonder at said ceiling he muttered:

"Hiruzen…sometimes I wonder who of us would be the better at interrogator…"

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what the hell had happened up there, he resumed his reading.

* * *

Sakura, having almost screamed her lungs out, could only twitch her eyebrow In her catatonic state of mind.

The name of her master was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3, finally. Dont worry about Naruto's and Hinata's Ramen-appointment, that will be in the next chapter, and I promise to make it nice and fluffy ^^  
Im looking forward to your reviews, as they are my main source of determination and inspiration for this fic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Moonwalker lost**


End file.
